


Homecoming

by Higgles123



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, sweet rollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Rollo is returning home from raiding and is worried that his love has left him for another
Relationships: rollo/original female character
Kudos: 14





	Homecoming

Rollo closed his eyes, lulled into a sense of relaxation by the gentle sea waves rocking the boat. Home was so close that he could feel it. He could hear the hum of activity as the people of Kattegat went about their daily activities. He could see his young nephews running around the great hall excitedly while their mother, Aslaug, tried her best to keep them quiet and still. Then there was _her._ His fingers twitched as he imagined running them through her silken copper curls, and he could smell the lavender flowers that she bathed with. 

“Do you really think she will be waiting for you, brother?”

Rollo opened his eyes to find his brother’s piercing blue ones staring down at him playfully. 

“No doubt Astrid has already found another more handsome man to warm her bed while you’ve been gone.”

Rollo knew his brother was teasing him but the niggle of doubt that had chewed its way through him for the entirety of their travels bit at him once more. He had known Astrid for many years but somehow it was only in the past year or two that he had noticed the young girl who used to run around barefoot and flighty had turned into a beautiful woman who ignited something inside of him. 

“I’m joking, brother,” Ragnar clapped him on the back and let out a short laugh. “The girl is madly in love with you and even though I cannot comprehend why because you are not only ugly but you are stupid as well, the gods have chosen that you should be together and even I would not question the gods.”

Rollo smiled, but he still couldn’t let go of the worry that his brother was wrong. What if the gods had played another of their cruel tricks on him? What if his Astrid was no longer his? He sighed, thinking back to their final night together before he had left with Ragnar and he tried to console himself with her parting words. 

_Astrid sighed contentedly, curled up against Rollo as the passion of their lovemaking cooled alongside the dying embers of the fire in the hearth. Not that either of them could feel the cold night air seeping in as their sweat soaked bodies held each other tightly._

_“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Astrid spoke so quietly that Rollo wasn’t sure he heard her at first. “Don’t worry, I won’t embarrass you or myself by crying and begging you to stay, but just know that my heart will be going with you. You can safeguard it and bring it back to me because it belongs to you and only you, Rollo.”_

_“I promise,” he said confidently, bending down to brush his lips against hers gently. But they both knew that wether he came back to her or not was in the hands of the gods._

The shout of ‘land!’ brought Rollo out of his head and a mixture of nervous excitement filled his chest when he saw the mountains and scenery of Kattegat come into view. Home had never looked more beautiful he was certain. He tried not to look for her but he couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering the length of the shore as the boat docked. He failed to see her auburn hair shining amongst the crowd of people who had gathered happily to see their returning warriors. His shoulders slumped slightly in something close to upset and he turned angrily to reach for one of the chests of loot, trying his best to convince himself that the fact she hadn’t run to greet him didn’t sting. 

“Stop scowling and greet your woman,” Torstein muttered, nodding his head behind Rollo with a grin. 

Frowning, Rollo dropped the chest and turned to find Astrid stood smiling at him. Her hair was braided and draped over her shoulder and her green dress blew in the gentle wind. Rollo blinked as though in a daze and with a smile, she cupped his cheek and reached up onto her tiptoes to kiss him. 

“We missed you,” she murmured softly. “We missed you so much, Rollo.”

“We?” his brow was furrowed as he turned his head to kiss her palm briefly. 

“We,” she nodded, her smile widening when she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. 

Rollo’s eyes were wide as he felt the gentle swell beneath his large palm and he fell to his knees as they gave way beneath him. 

“A baby? Truly?” he looked up at Astrid in awe and then looked back at her stomach as though he could see his child growing inside of her. He kissed her stomach and closed his eyes, swallowing down the lump of emotion that choked him. His lips brushed against her tummy once more before he allowed Astrid to help him to his feet. 

“And there was you worried she had taken up with another man in your absence,” Ragnar’s teasing voice appeared beside him. The two brothers embraced each other warmly before Ragnar turned his attention to Astrid. “Once my brother marries you then I will truly be able to call you sister, but until then in my heart you are my sister nonetheless. Look after my nephew and my brother will look after you both.”

“How do you know it won’t be a girl?” Astrid smirked. 

“Because with a father like Rollo and an uncle like me, she would spend her days under our watchful eyes so that we can keep the boys away from her,” he grinned. “Better for your child’s sake that they be a boy.”

Rollo chuckled, thinking Ragnar’s words to be true for if he were to have a girl he would drive her mad with his over protectiveness, but at the same having a daughter who was the mirror image of her mother warmed his heart. 

“I love you,” he bent his head to kiss Astrid, pulling her against him and running his hands through her hair. “And with the gods as my witness, I vow to protect and love both you and our child always.”


End file.
